Love Be True
by Kioko Yasu
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes they wish the could go back and change. But hey, that stuff only happens in fairy tales, right?
1. Proposal

Everyone makes mistakes that they wish they could go back and change. But hey, stuff like that only happens in fairy tales, right?  
  
_Hey guys! I just had to do a fic for my first love, Gundam Wing. GW fics aren't read much anymore, but maybe I'll have some loyal Reviewers - tell me what you think, and as always, thanks for reading!  
_  
Don't own it so don't bother me.  
  
Finally, he had figured it out. The feeling he felt, whenever she was around, he had finally identified it. And he was going to tell her now, before it was to late.  
  
Releena and that boyfriend of hers were getting serious. Just how serious, Heero wasn't sure. But he knew he had to tell her. Tell her and either be accepted or rejected.  
  
Running up the path to her house, he gave the door a knock. Her smiling face was soon there to open it.  
  
"Heero!" She squealed happily, throwing her arms around his neck. He felt the muscles in his mouth twitch in a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you're here! You can be the first to know!"  
  
His eyes showed slight confusion as she pulled away. "Know what?"  
  
Releena just gave him a cheery smile "Come on in," she said, taking his hand and pulling him into the house. "Do you want some coffee or tea?" She asked, heading into the kitchen.  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets, secretly savoring her touch. "Nn," He declined the offer as he followed her. "Know what?"  
  
She was already on the other side of the island, pouring a cup of coffee. Glancing up at him, she smiled. Setting the pot down, she leaned over the island and held up her left hand. A diamond ring caught the light.  
  
Heero's eyes widened "An... engagement ring?"  
  
"Yep!" She said, smiling radiantly. Turning back to grab her coffee cup. "Taylor proposed this morning."  
  
He blinked, face betraying him and displaying his total shock. He covered it quickly as she turned back around. "Where is he?"  
  
"He had to go to work,"  
  
"So he proposed and left?"  
  
"Something important came up. You know how our jobs are, Heero."  
  
He nodded, finding an interesting spot on the counter top. He should tell her now, before it was truly to late. But she was so happy, completely beaming. Telling her would do more harm then good. "Congrats." He managed, hoping it didn't sound as choked as it had to him.  
  
She beamed again "Thank you Heero! I'm so glad your the first one I got to tell. You really mean a lot to me Heero."  
  
He forced the smallest smile, which took all of his will power. "Save me a dance... at the wedding... alright?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
He nodded and turned, heading for the door. Releena's face fell slightly.  
  
"Your leaving already?" He stopped and could only manage a nod. "Was there any reason you came?"  
  
"Nothing important." He managed before walking out of the house. Away from her and her new life. Her happy life.  
  
A tired sigh escaped him as he fell into his computer chair. New mail, a new mission. An undercover mission to protect some rich mans daughter. "Whatever" he muttered as he replied his acceptance.

_YAY QuickEdit!!!!_

_Kioko_


	2. Meeting

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The wedding happened not a month later. Heero made an appearance, sure that Releena had seen him. He'd never forget how her face lit up, because he had come. But he couldn't let her keep her promise of a dance. It hurt to much to hear her say 'I do' to Taylor. So he did what he always did when he couldn't keep his emotions under control, he disappeared. Forcing his feelings for Releena to be buried as he wrapped himself in his mission. But when the girl he was protecting fell in love with him, he tried to replace Releena with her. A marriage and son later, she was killed. And even though his love for her was a false one, it still hurt.  
  
Mean while, himself and the rest of the world watched Releena's life closely. After a year of marriage, the news papers announced Releena's pregnancy. Not long after, Taylor's affairs surfaced. After the divorce, Releena disappeared from the public eye, handing over her role as Vice Foreign Minister to raise her daughter on her own.  
  
"Where are we going again Dad?"  
  
Heero looked up into the rear view mirror of the car at the brown haired teen. "The house of an old friend of mine." He had finally contacted Releena and they had been conversing for the last six months. She had finally convinced him to come visit with his son, Rayme.  
  
"Yay. To old geezers talking about war scares." Rayme sighed, boredly looking out the window.  
  
Heero couldn't help but chuckle. "She has a daughter that's your age."  
  
Blue eye's looked up "She?"  
  
He nodded, looking back to the road. "Releena Peacecraft."  
  
"THAT'S who we're going to see?! What, did you meet her when you were a pilot?" He asked, looking interested now.  
  
He nodded "She was the first person I met when I arrived on earth. That was back when she was still Releena Dorlan."  
  
"So what, is she an old love fling or something?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"N-nothing." Rayme quickly looked back out the window. He could talk to his dad about anything, which was surprising seeing how quiet Heero always was. But there were some topics that were touchy, and Rayme knew to tread carefully with them.  
  
Heero sighed. "Here comes the house." Releena now lived in a fairly large house on a huge piece of land. The property was nothing but trees. Leave it to Releena to own her own forest.  
  
"Wow, that's... what? Three stories and an attic?" Rayme asked, leaning across the back seat. "Hey dad, can we move from our apartment to here?"  
  
He chuckled again and didn't answer, pulling up to the walk way.  
  
Tora sighed, boredly looking out her bedroom window. They were supposed to have guests today, which was why she was stuck at home.  
  
"Don't look so annoyed about it," Her mother had said when she told her she wanted her home.  
  
"But why do I have to stay? He's your friend." She pouted.  
  
Releena had sighed. "You know, He has a son your age. And if he looks anything like his father, he'll be pretty cute."  
  
Tora blinked "Really?" Her mom had nodded. "Well, if he turns out to be some nerd and I'm bored out of my mind, I'm going to be ticked. I WAS going to the movies this weekend!"  
  
So now here she sat, boredly awaiting the so called cutie's arrival. She could hear her mother's classical music floating up the stairs. Rolling her eyes, she nearly missed the white car come up the drive threw the trees. "Finally," She muttered, jumping up from the window seat "They're here!" She called, running down the stairs.  
  
Releena heard car doors shut just after her daughters announcement. The doorbell sounded and she was quick to open it. "Heero," She breathed, seeing him. "Oh Heero," She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Releena," he answered softly, wrapping his arms around her just as tight. Everything he had suppressed came slamming back to the surface and he was barely able to keep from tears. The Perfect Soldier reduced to tears at the mere sight of one girl. He thought shrewdly to himself.  
  
Rayme rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for acknowledgement. Looking around the entrance area, he could see a doorway to a living room. The stairs were across the hall and beyond that he could see the kitchen.  
  
Tora reached the bottom of the stairs after stopping to check herself in a mirror. She was met by pacific blue eyes. "Hi," She managed.  
  
The brown haired teen offered her a smile. "Hi,"  
  
Hearing their children exchange greetings, Releena and Heero finally pulled apart. "Well, I'd say that's a better first meeting then we had."  
  
Releena giggled "Yes, I believe that consisted of ' The ambulance is almost here,' and 'Did you see?' " Heero gave a small smile, nodding.  
  
Tora cleared her throat. "ANYway."  
  
Releena rolled her eyes. "Well, this is my daughter, Tora." She introduced.  
  
Heero nodded to her "My son Rayme."  
  
"Hello," The teen greeted  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rayme. Come on in" Releena turned, leading them into the living room.  
  
Rayme eyed the back of his father's head as the walked. He was sure something was up between him and this former Queen. But he knew Heero would never say anything towards it with him in the room. He turned to Tora "So, is there anything interesting to do around here other then listen to them talk?" He nodded to the adults.  
  
Tora smiled "Sure, I can show you around if you want."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Behave." Heero said over his shoulder.  
  
Rayme rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm going to go sell some pot after sticking a needle in my arm."  
  
"Not appreciated Rayme."  
  
The teen winced slightly, hearing his father's tone. "Sorry. I'll behave."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Um, right. Come on Rayme," Tora grabbed the teens arm and pulled him from the house. "That was... odd. You don't really do that stuff, right?"  
  
"Oh, no way. I rarely leave the apartment except for school or doing something with dad." He said "We don't live in the best neighborhood, so it's better to keep to myself then get involved with something I don't want to be involved with."  
  
"Oh, ok" Tora nodded. "You don't look like a druggy."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement..." he said, walking down the side of the house.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To spy on them."  
  
"What? Why? I thought you didn't want to listen to them talk." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"That's cause they'd never say anything interesting with us in the room." He whispered as came to the open window of the living room.  
  
"This is so stupid,"  
  
"Hush!"  
  
"How old are you?" Tora asked in a whisper.  
  
"16, why?"  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"May 15."  
  
"Ha! Mine's April 21, I'm older!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The oldest gets to decided what to do, and I defiantly don't want to be doing this."  
  
Rayme rolled his eyes "I thought girls matured faster then boys," He muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said, don't you want to stay and see what kind of a relationship they had? Maybe they had a thing for each other."  
  
Tora blinked "You... think so?"  
  
"Sh," He hushed as they started talking.  
  
Releena fidgeted with a tea pot "Tea?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She took a deep breath, setting the pot down before turning. "It's been so long since I've seen you, and gotten to talk to you. Why... Why didn't you stay at the wedding? Keep that promise for a dance?"  
  
He blinked, slightly surprised at the sudden arrival of the subject. Instead of answering, he looked to the window "You can move on now Rayme."  
  
The boy froze before jumping up. "Heh heh..." He laughed nervously. "Um, well, bye!" He said, running off.  
  
Releena giggled softly before looking back at Heero, who just happened to be looking at her. She blushed faintly "Heero...?"  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"Would... You like to make up for that dance, now?"  
  
Again he blinked surprised before he nodded. "All right."  
  
She smiled as he took her hand and they began to dance. "You've opened up quite a bit, Heero."  
  
"Have I?" he said, looking away from her.  
  
They were quiet for awhile. "The day you came over, After Taylor proposed, was there a reason you had come over?"  
  
He still didn't look at her. He couldn't, he didn't have the strength. "I... don't remember." He lied quietly.  
  
She nodded "I think... a part of me wanted you to stop me."  
  
He looked back at her surprised "But you where so happy,"  
  
"Of course I was, I was engaged to a guy any girl would kill to have. But... I think I knew he wasn't the one for me."  
  
Blue eyes looked away from her again.  
  
"So there was no reason you had come?" She asked softly, trying to see into his eyes.  
  
"It's... in the past. Just let it stay there." He said, stepping away from her.  
  
"Heero-"  
  
"Just let it stay there!" he shouted, harden blue eyes looking back at her. The eyes of a perfect solider.  
  
"What are you keeping from me Heero?" she asked, voice taking a firm note.  
  
"What does it matter? That was years ago. We both have different lives now." He said, voice turning monotone.  
  
"Stop it Heero! Stop putting on your mask! Stop trying to hide your emotions from me!" Releena shouted, blinking back tears.  
  
"Emotions do nothing but cause pain."  
  
"Is that really what you think? After all this time?"  
  
"Yes." He growled.  
  
"Then what about your son? What about your emotions for him?"  
  
Heero said nothing, looking away from her.  
  
"What are you trying to keep safe from? What scares you so much you'd go back to being the perfect solider?" Releena asked gently.  
  
"You alright!" Heero suddenly burst out. He briefly wondered why before his mouth continued shouting angrily. "I loved you alright?! Are you happy now?! THAT'S what I was going to tell you! But I couldn't hurt you! I couldn't destroy you despite all those times I swore I would! Instead... Instead you ended up destroying me." He said voice losing his rage.  
  
"Heero," Releena said gently, moving to touch him.  
  
"Don't," He said, pulling away. "Just don't. Just leave it in the past Releena."  
  
She looked away from him, blinking back more tears. "I'm sorry Heero. I never wanted to hurt you, I never should have married Taylor."  
  
"It's to late now so just forget about it."  
  
"I can't, Heero. I can't." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I love you Heero, I do. I love you."  
  
He said nothing for a long time, looking away as tears fell down her cheeks. Finally he silently stepped forward, taking her hand and began dancing with her again.  
  
"H-Heero?" She whispered confused.  
  
He leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. "Congratulations on your wedding. There WAS a reason I came to your house the other day. I should have told you this sooner, but I was afraid of hurting the one I loved."  
  
Choking back a sob, she smiled "I think I can forgive you. On one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't disappear again, alright?" She said, looking up at him.  
  
He looked her in the eye for the first time since He had arrived. "Affirmative."

_It's not over! but I need encouragement so please review!  
  
Kioko _


End file.
